


Birthday Present

by ready_to_kick_some_ass



Series: FitzHunter Stories [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance Hunter, Bisexual Leo Fitz, Blow Jobs, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, i guess, they say fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_to_kick_some_ass/pseuds/ready_to_kick_some_ass
Summary: Because of one of Simmons' ideas, Lance Hunter ends up being a Birthday Present.(Or: Fitz is a very lucky man.)





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.  
> This fic wanted to be written for months now.  
> I couldn't forget it.  
> Now here is this ridiculous thing. And my mind is finally free.

Hunter sighs. He scratches his chin and curses himself for volunteering to write this bloody mission report.  
Well. He didn't exactly volunteer. Bobbi has looked at him in that kind of dangerous but quiet way he's gotten used to by now, so he quickly announced he'd personally write the report on how he almost screwed everything up.

He hasn’t written a single word yet, when Simmons suddenly stands in front of him. She eyes him with a strange assessing expression in her eyes and Hunter looks up at her a bit nervous. What did he do _this_ time? He can’t remember anything too catastrophic …

Simmons clears her throat. „It’s Fitz’s birthday soon,” she tells him.

Hunter blinks. „Uh. Okay. Good for him,” he says carefully, tapping the end of his pencil against his chin.

“Fitz is bisexual,” Simmons continues, tilting her head to one side.

“Um.” Now Hunter blinks mildly confused, because this seems like a completely casual bit of information he really didn’t expect to receive in this context. “Okay.” _Again: Good for him_ , he thinks.

“And you are too?” Simmons asks slowly.

“Oh. Yes. Absolutely.” Hunter nods, a bit surprised where she got that from. Maybe he is secretly staring at bums of certain male agents a bit too often and too obvious …

Simmons nods, apparently very satisfied. „Well. We were discussing something. I mean, me and Fitz. It has been a while ago. I asked Fitz if he has ever had sex with a man. He said, not really. There were a few experiences, but nothing, uh, 'spectacular'. Then I asked him, with whom of the men in the team he would have sex if he could. And he said ‘it definitely would be Hunter’.  
  
“Oh. I’m … flattered?” Hunter says. Indeed, there’s a smug feeling stirring in him. He wonders for a shockingly hopeful moment, if Fitz knows that he is the one at whose bum Hunter is staring the most …

Simmons nods. “Yes. He also said he’d imagined it. Okay to be honest, we were both a bit tipsy at that point … but still. I told him, or rather, I joked, that I could gift you to him as a birthday present. And he said, that would be his best birthday ever.”

“Oh.” Slowly, the penny drops.

Simmons looks at him expectantly, her eyebrows raised.

But … it can’t be. She can’t be suggesting that … But apparently she _is_.

“Do I get this right. You want me to f … sleep with Fitz?” Hunter asks slowly.

Simmons beams at him, like he’s a child that managed to get the answer to an important question right. “Yes.”

There’s a moment of utter silence because Hunter stares up at Simmons with his mouth hanging open, blinking repeatedly while trying to make sense of this.

Suddenly there are scenarios in front of his eyes he has never expected to imagine. They are quite colorful. He is a bit ashamed of how quickly his pants get uncomfortably tight and nervously shifts on the chair.

The worst is, that Simmons immediately notices. She looks directly at the spot on his jeans, where the outline of his hardened cock is apparently clearly visible and smirks. “Are you in?”

Hunter raises a hand to indicate a time out. Altough all his blood seems to have rushed southwards to his dick by now, he can still think halfway reasonable. He's pretty sure the two science nerds are desperately in love. Why the heck would Simmons want him to fuck with her boyfriend?! “Aren’t you two … together? Like, _together together_?” He asks carefully.

Simmons nods, her eyes sparkling mischievously. “Yes we are. Obviously. But … I’m open to experimentation. It might be a surprise to you, but I have quite a lot of sex related stuff, I’m fantasizing about. To be honest, I’m not exactly sure about Fitz. Even when he acts like he's open to anything I'm suggesting or talking about, he can be a bit … hesitating. And insecure. Especially when it comes to sex. But I want to give it a try. He’s obviously into you. He was turned on by the thought of having sex with you, and I don’t terribly mind looking at you – stop smirking like that, Hunter! - and we’ll just have to see if it works. I think it works,” she emphasises, crossing her arms over her chest. “Now, are you in?” She asks him again.

Hunter clears his throat. “Um. I guess I am. Yes. Okay.” He can't believe he's agreeing to this. It's insane.

 **“** Great. I’m going to watch. Just so you know. But I assume _you_ have no problem with showing off anyway, do you?”

“Um. No. I guess not," Hunter says stunned.

“Then it’s settled. Sunday. At nine. Bring lube. Mine is empty.”

And she walks away.

Hunter stares after her, feeling overwhelmed. Did this just happen? His cock says _yes_. He's achingly hard, and he decides to do the boring paper stuff later and disappear into his bunk for just a moment. Or two.

*

Days later, Hunter still isn't sure, if his talk with Simmons really happened.

Everything is boringly mundane.

He goes on missions and continues to pretend he actually doesn't want to work for Shield. Simmons and Fitz are stuck in the lab and barely come out. And when Hunter sees one of them, they just nod at him absently.

There's nothing unusual. Nowhere.

But on Sunday evening, he still showers, shaves, puts on a decent shirt and walks to Simmon’s bunk.

When he knocks hesitantly, he hears a cheerful ‘yes’.

He opens the door and stares at an interesting sight.

Simmons and Fitz are on the bed, their upper bodies bare, both only wearing their pants. The rest of their clothes is a sad crumpled little heap on the floor. Apparently, they have been making out already. Quite enthusiastically.

Simmons looks at Hunter with a quiet smirk, while Fitz is already frantically trying to get the blanket over both of them, after being frozen in shock for a long second.

Obviously, Simmons kept it a secret until now.

Hunter remains standing in the middle of the room, a bit unsure of how to go on from here. His mind is wonderfully blank, because: Boobs.

Thankfully, Simmons takes care of everything, in her usual sure and determined behaviour.

“It’s okay Fitz,” she says and takes the blanket away from him. “I invited him over.”

Fitz blinks at her. “What?” He asks flabbergasted.

Simmons strokes a finger over his bare chest – _a nice chest_ , Hunter thinks. _Really nice._ – and smiles at him. “Do you remember our little talk about your bisexuality? You said something about Hunter. That you’re … attracted to him. That you could imagine having sex with him. And since it’s your birthday, I thought …” She nods at Hunter, who takes this as prompt to say something.

He clears his throat, stretches his arms out and turns around to show off, feeling like he’s very much on display. It’s not an unpleasant feeling though. Not in the least. “I’m your birthday present, mate,” he says. “Happy Birthday,” he adds with a short, slightly nervous chuckle and feels like an idiot immediately after. _Is this how you begin, or destroy a possible threesome?_ He muses.

Fitz stares at him for a long moment, his mouth open and his eyes wide. Finally, he looks back at Simmons. "Jemma?" He asks barely audible, his voice a mix of confusion and disbelief.

_He looks like a deer caught in the headlights_ , Hunter thinks. For the first time he thinks Fitz won’t want to do this. Either because he’s too scared or because he would feel like he's cheating on Simmons. Even if he’s eager now to go through with this, Hunter wouldn’t be angry or disappointed about a no. It’s Fitz’s decision after all. He just waits, what’s going to happen and tries to look as harmless as possible.

Simmons cups Fitz’s cheek in her hand and kisses his forehead. It looks incredibly intimate and for a moment, Hunter feels like an intruder. “Hey, don’t be nervous. It’s okay. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. I just wanted to make you happy. It’s no problem for me at all. To be honest, I’m … quite curious to see this. The thought of you two making out. It’s arousing.” And she takes one of Fitz’s hands, leading him to touch between her legs. Fitz draws in a sharp breath and Hunter guesses she’s wet.

His cock twitches in his pants, hopefully.

_Oh bloody hell._

“Oh my … I … you … but … I …,” Fitz stutters, groaning in frustration. A deep blush slowly creeps over his face. It looks adorable.

“I really want to watch you two,” Simmons says in a seductive voice, still stroking over Fitz’s chest. "It's one of the things I consider as experimentation. But,” she hurries to tell him, “it’s your decision, if this is going down tonight. You’re in control Fitz. You just have to decide and tell me. Do you want to have sex with Hunter, while I’m watching, or not?”

Fitz swallows. Hard. "You're serious," he states. Simmons nod. Fitz scratches the back of his head. His eyes twitch from Simmons to Hunter. Hunter sees how dilated his pupils are. His eyes are almost black. And there’s a fine layer of sweat on his flushed skin.

“And you’re … you’re okay with this too?” Fitz asks Hunter breathlessly.

Hunter tilts his head. “Mate. I wouldn’t be here, if I weren’t okay with this. In fact, I’ve been starving for it the whole day.” He pointedly palms his cock through his trousers because – hell – it’s getting too uncomfortable in there.

Fitz watches him doing this and swallows again.

He glances back at Simmons, who smiles at him fondly. “Okay,” he says quietly. “I … if everyone consents to this, I’m … okay with it too.”

“Just _okay_?” Hunter asks, raising an eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound convinced, mate.”

Fitz takes a deep breath. “I mean, I want to. I want to have sex with you.” He throws a quick look at Simmons, who’s beaming at him, and looks back to Hunter. “While you’re watching. Oh bloody hell,” he groans, pressing a hand on his forehead. “I can’t believe this is happening. You’re sure this isn’t a dream?”

“It isn’t,” Hunter says, throwing his shirt on the heap of clothes on the floor and getting on the bed, the bedsprings creaking under his added weight. “I can show you.”

Simmons chuckles and gives Fitz one last kiss on his forehead before she gets up and drops on the comfy armchair beside the bed.

Fitz looks after her for a moment, then back at Hunter. “I, uh, don’t have much experience with men,” he says.

“No problem, love. What have you done so far?” Hunter asks, palming his cock through his trousers again, to relieve some pressure.

Fitz shrugs. “Just experimentation. A bit of snogging. Very little fondling. Half a blowjob once.”

Hunter smiles at him. “Okay. We can do that. Or more. If you’re up to it later. We have time.”

Fitz nods slowly. His eyes are focused on Hunter’s chest again. “You’re … fit. Really good looking,” he says quietly. His hand twitches. He clearly wants to touch.

“Thanks, love. The same goes for you,” Hunter tells him honestly.

Fitz makes a small doubtful noise.

But Hunter urges on, “Listen. In the past weeks I’ve been looking at that glorious ass of yours from time to time when you weren’t noticing."

Simmons makes a knowing noise from her chair. So she _did_ notice. Of course.

“Really?” Fitz asks. It sounds stunned.

“Really,” Hunter nods.

“Um. Thanks, I guess. I’m just … I didn’t think someone like you would even give me a second glance,” Fitz murmurs, his cheeks a deep red. He looks at Hunter with something like a plea in his eyes. As if he’s asking what comes next.

“Well. How about you shut off that lovely brain of yours for a while, and just enjoy your birthday present?” Hunter whispers, hoping he doesn't sound like a bad porn actor, and pulls Fitz into a kiss.

When their lips meet for the first time, Fitz makes a surprised noise and flinches slightly. But after a moment, he kisses back. It's careful and timid first, but soon it gets more passionate and heated. When Hunter pushes his tongue into his mouth, Fitz lets out the first real moan of the evening, and Hunter feels a pleasant shiver running up and down his spine.  

Their kiss breaks, when Hunter reaches for Fitz’s belt. He pulls on it with a questioning look, and Fitz groans, nodding a silent permission. Hunter opens the belt and unzips Fitz’s jeans, pulling them off to add them to their clothes heap on the floor. He lays his hand on the outline of Fitz’s hard cock and gives it a squeeze through his boxers. Fitz moans into Hunter’s open mouth and his eyes flutter close. Hunter strokes him a few times, then reaches inside to touch skin, heated smooth silk.

He continues kissing Fitz, while he's exploring for a while, watching and feeling every reaction of the other man. The shyness and hesitance between them is almost immediately gone by now.

Hunter's achingly hard himself, but he doesn’t do something about it just now. The night is long, and he wants every moment to be special. He's supposed to be a birthday present after all. He intends to be the bloody best one possible.

Everything disappears in the hazy blur of building pleasure. It's feeling natural altough it's the first time they touch each other this way. Altough it's something they never thought they would doing.

When they part again, to catch their breath, Hunter hurries to get rid of his own boxers and sighs in relief, when his cock springs free, bumping against this stomach, already leaking precum.

He pulls Fitz closer and reaches between them, to take both their cocks in his hand, rubbing them together.

Fitz moans into his mouth and they lean their foreheads on one another. Hunter’s hips jump forward involuntarily, chasing the pleasure.

“Fuck.”

The word, although breathlessly whispered, echoes loud in the room.

Both men freeze and look at Simmons, who’s biting her lip and shots them a challenging glance. Her hand is between her legs, rubbing herself through her pants.

“What? This is hot. Am I not allowed to enjoy myself?” She asks with a playful pout.

Hunter grins at her. “No, go on. Enjoy the show, love.”

Meanwhile Fitz is staring down at Hunter’s cock, hard and throbbing against his stomach, and licks his lips.

That sight alone is enough to make Hunter shudder again. The heat of the moment is burning him in a pleasurable, transfixing way.

“You can touch,” he tells Fitz, who doesn’t hesitate this time.

He closes his hand around Hunter’s cock and gives an experimental squeeze. Then, he strokes up and down. It’s not exactly Hunter’s preferred grip and pace, but it feels good and his excitement about this unexpected, surprising situation heightens his pleasure to almost unbearable dimensions.

When Fitz’s thumb slides over his slit, gathering the precum there, Hunter groans and throws his head back. “Bloody hell,” he breathes.

Fitz bites his lip and looks up at Hunter with glassed over eyes. “Can I suck you?” He asks.

Hunter nods, his stomach fluttering in excited anticipation.

He watches as Fitz shuffles back until he can bend forward and lick Hunter’s cock feather-lightly. Hunter groans as hot breath hits his sensitive skin and throws his head back.

On her chair, Simmons is panting by now, her cheeks a deep red. Hunter notices that she got rid of her jeans as well. She’s now only wearing her panties – _Red lace. Bloody hell …_ \- and he thinks he can see a wet spot on it. She’s obviously very aroused from watching alone.

Fitz goes from licking to closing his mouth around the head of Hunter’s cock. He sucks hard and Hunter moans, laying a hand on Fitz’s cheek. It wanders until he runs it through Fitz’s curls and the other man makes an approving sound. For a while, Fitz experiments. He goes down as far as he can and strokes the part of Hunter’s cock, he can’t get into his mouth, with his hands. When he starts to cup Hunter’s balls with his free hand, Hunter curses in a very colourful way. From time to time, he catches Simmons' heated glance, who’s watching with slightly open mouth.

Fitz finally comes up for air. He stares at Hunter’s cock with a slightly absent look. Eventually, he says, “I definitely want this inside me tonight.”

Hunter looks down at him, raising an eyebrow in surprise. He has had penetrative sex with like a dozen of men in his past. He knows the pros and cons that comes with this. “We don’t have to, you know?” He tells Fitz. “It’s not a must-do when you have sex with men. Not everyone likes anal sex and it’s going to take a lot of preparation. We can just continue what we’ve been doing so far …”

“I want it,” Fitz says, sounding so stubborn for one moment, that Hunter almost has to laugh. Now Fitz went from being careful to being pushy apparently.  “You said we've got time. And: It’s _my_ birthday.”

Hunter chuckles. “You’ve got a point there, mate.” He gently pushes Fitz to lie on his back.

He looks over to Simmons, raising an eyebrow. “You want to see this?”

Simmons nods, her eyes widening a bit.

“It’s one of her fantasies,” Fitz says, lazily stroking Hunter’s cock again. Every bit of insecurity has indeed disappeared from his voice by now. “She told me she dreamt about pegging me once, didn’t you, Jemma?”

She nods again, letting out a quiet moan.

Hunter swallows. _Damn …_ He can see it in front of his eyes surprisingly clear and colorful. “Well. If you’re going to try _this_ , it’s definitely an advantage, to know where the prostate is,” he says, reaching for the lube. He winks at Simmons. “You can watch a bit closer, if you want.”

Simmons bites her lip. She seems hesitant, for the first time this evening. But the next moment, she gets up from her chair with slightly trembling legs. She sits down on the bed beside Fitz, who looks up at her dreamily. “Hey beautiful,” he whispers.

Simmons smiles down at him and takes one of his hands, squeezing it. “Are you enjoying yourself?” she asks Fitz, who nods and sighs happily.

Hunter grins. He coats the fingers of his right hand in a generous amount of lube. When he touches Fitz’s rectum, the other man flinches and gasps.  

“Cold,” he accuses.

“It’s going to get warmer soon. Don’t worry,” Hunter tells him with a smirk.

He circles the puckered skin teasingly a few times, before slowly pushing his finger in to the first knuckle.

Fitz frowns and squirms.

Hunter looks at him attentively. “Okay?”

“Um. Yeah. Just … feels a bit strange,” Fitz says. “My own finger felt different.”

“Did you try to find your prostate?” Hunter asks him, carefully moving the finger around a bit, before pushing it in further.

“Hmm. But didn’t find it,” Fitz says, letting out a trembling breath.

Hunter chuckles. “Okay, let’s find it now …” He curls his finger up, searching around …

Fitz lets out a cry and his hips buck up. “Oh God …” he breathes. “Do that again.”

Hunter complies.

He and Simmons watch, as Fitz’s cock starts to leak precum on his stomach. He’s breathing heavily, his chest heaving and his legs trembling. “Bloody hell,” he slurs.

“Feels good?” Hunter asks teasingly.

“ _So_ good …”

Hunter looks at Simmons. He raises an eyebrow. “Do you want to try to find it?"

She hesitates, looking at Fitz with a silent question in her eyes.

He nods at her, panting.

Simmons stretches a hand out and Hunter squeezes a dollop of lube onto her skin. “Ugh,” she says and flinches back. “It’s really cold. Sorry, Fitz.”

He shrugs and moans, as she presses one finger in. “Fuck Jemma,” he murmurs.

Simmons looks at Hunter expectantly.

“You have to curl up your finger,” he tells her. This situation should be more absurd than it feels like, he thinks absently. “And move a bit to the left … up …”

“There,” Fitz gasps. His eyes roll back, and he arches his back again. “Fuck …”

“Oh Fitz,” Simmons whispers in awe. She moves her finger over his prostate a few times and Fitz’s cock jumps.

After a while, she pulls her finger out and wipes it on the sheets. She’s going to have to change them after this night anyway.

“Go on,” she tells Hunter. “I want to watch.”

Hunter nods and pushes one finger back in. After a while, he adds a second. He slowly moves them in and out, without any hurry. It’s a welcome distraction. His cock, which was close to bursting a while ago, stops aching and his breath calms down, while he’s concentrating on his task of opening Fitz up.

He pushes in a third finger when he knows Fitz can take it and scissors them, although avoiding Fitz’s prostate now, to prevent overstimulation. Damn, he missed that, he notices. Sex with men. And he hasn’t ever thought he would be part of such a fairly weird threesome, but it’s intoxicating. To be with FitzSimmons is light and fun and a lot of instinctive, warm trust.

“I think I’m ready,” Fitz announces sometime, his breath trembling.

“I think so too,” Hunter says.

He looks over at Simmons, who nods at him, her eyes burning with desire.

Hunter positions himself. Teasingly, he rubs the tip of his cock against the heated wet skin between Fitz’s arse cheeks for a while, until he gets an annoyed look and a grumbled, “Come on. Go _on_ with it.”

Hunter chuckles. But he complies. He takes his cock in hand to control his movement better, and slowly pushes in.

Fitz tenses and groans. He hisses and Hunter stops moving, breathing heavily. The tight heat around his cock is overwhelming. He waits until he can be sure he won't orgasm on the spot, and that the expression on Fitz’s face is free of pain or discomfort, and pushes in further.

When he finally bottoms out, they’re both breathless, and Simmons stares at them with sparkling, hot eyes.

“Move,” Fitz tells Hunter after a while, with a husky voice.

And Hunter moves. His first thrusts are slow and determined. He doesn’t want to hurt Fitz and wants to make sure he gets used to the feeling. This certain genius is important to him in a special way. The things he's feeling for him are definitely real.

After a while, Fitz shudders and wraps his legs around Hunter’s waist involuntarily, maybe to pull him closer. “Fuck …” He moans.

Hunter takes this as a hint, that he can go a bit faster.

He rolls his hips and alternates his thrusts, until Fitz cries out and he knows he found his prostate again. From there, everything is a hot, blissful haze. He’s moving instinctively, looking down at Fitz, drowning in his moans and gasps and every time he opens his eyes to reveal the stunning blue in them, that’s almost faded out by the black of his pupils.

“Fuck, this is hot,” Simmons breathes beside them, watching completely transfixed. “This was the best idea I’ve ever had.”

Hunter can’t disagree to that. The pleasure rages hot and fierce inside him, like a storm that wants to burst out. He contains himself as best as he can, because it’s Fitz’s first time doing this. It has to be perfect.

Simmons strokes Fitz’s sweat-covered chest, now completely naked.

Hunter didn’t even notice when she got her sodden panties off. But bloody hell, she’s stunningly beautiful, with her curves and her white freckled skin that is covered in a light blush. Looks like strawberry and cream, Hunter thinks.

Simmons looks down on Fitz with a fond adoration in her eyes. “Does he make you feel good?” She asks and wipes a sweaty curl out of his forehead.

“Yeah,” Fitz gasps and closes his eyes. “So good …”

 _Fuck. I never want this to be over_ , Hunter thinks.

But he feels the familiar fluttering in his stomach, and the shivers that are running up and down his spine. He knows he won’t last much longer, even if he wants to do this the rest of his bloody life.

As if she read his thoughts, Simmons moans and reaches for Fitz’s cock. She strokes up and down his lenght with one hand and he arches into her touch. With her other hand, Simmons reaches for her clit, circling it quickly. She bends over until she can kiss Fitz on the mouth passionately.

 _Bloody hell, these two are going to be the death of me …_ Hunter thinks, sweat dripping from his forehead and his breaths getting out of control.

“Jemma,” Fitz wheezes, gripping the bedsheets. His face is a mask of blissful desperation. “I’m going to …”

She gets it and strokes faster, her hand tightening around him just the way he needs it.

The next moment Fitz’s back arches and he cries out, spilling over Simmons' hand and his stomach. She strokes him through it, all the while whispering in his ear.

“Fuck,” Hunter breathes, when Fitz tightens around him. He’s been on the edge for a while now, holding back because he just doesn’t want this thing – whatever it is – to be over, and it only needs a few more erratic, unfocused thrust until he comes too, cursing and groaning.

He slumps over Fitz, his whole body feeling light and heavy at the same time. The aftershocks of his orgasm are still running up and down his spine. It feels like electric tension. His toes prickle and his heart beats in a wild strong rhythm.  

He barely notices in his haze, when Simmons orgasms too, a short cry escaping her lips, before she shudders and groans, laying down until she can put her head on Fitz’s heaving chest.

They’re all breathing heavily, quickly and in unison. The air in the room is heady. The smell of sex lingers around them. Satisfaction and creeping drowsiness spreads like wildfire.

“That was …” Fitz starts with a drowsy voice, shaking his head.

“Incredible? Spectacular? Mind-blowing?” Hunter suggests.

Fitz nods, making a vague hand gesture. “Yeah. That. All of that.”

“I guess so. With the God Of Sex himself in your bed …”

Fitz scoffs and Simmons rolls her eyes. But they’re both smiling.

“Now the most important question,” Hunter says, rolling on his side and propping his head up on his hand. “Can we do this again.”

Fitz and Simmons look at each other. They seem to have one of these silent talks, with their eyes and facial expressions only. Hunter slightly feels like an intruder again, but he guesses there are some things, these two have together, that he couldn't ever get close to. That's alright, though.

Finally, Fitz gives the tiniest nod.

Simmons looks at Hunter and smiles. “We can.”

Hunter cheers.

“On one condition!” Simmons says, raising a hand, and Hunter frowns, the expression in his eyes getting a bit concerned. “I want you to bring Bobbi next time. If she wants to. I have never kissed a woman. And … she’s gorgeous,” Simmons says, suddenly blushing an adorable pink.

“Oh.” Hunter grins. The concern disappears and makes place for happy excitement. „That’s a great idea. And then you can tell her that this really happened, because I fear she won’t believe me if I tell her.”

He slips off the bed and fetches his clothes from the floor. Fitz and Simmons watch him dress, still trying to calm their breaths.

Hunter clears his throat. “Well. Thanks for the experience, I guess. It was very interesting to be a birthday present.” He smirks and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

When they’re alone, Fitz looks up at Simmons with a dreamy expression in his eyes. He reaches up to cup her cheek and she leans into the touch with a soft sigh.

“You’re the best girlfriend in the world,” Fitz tells her.

“I know,” Simmons says with a smug smile.

They chuckle.

  
The rest of the night is spent with comfortable cuddles and sweet light slumbers in shared body heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker and always grateful for being corrected! I'm constantly trying to improve my English, so please don't hesitate to tell me about mistakes. <3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr: [ready-to-kick-some-ass](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
